What happens when a pop star comes to Miami
by wanted writer-love
Summary: When the international Pop star Ally Dawson comes to Miami she comes face to face with the one and only Internet sensation Austin Moon! And of course her number one fan Avery Moon. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so this is my first Fan Fiction I hope you like it. Please review! :D**

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin I just finished uploading our new music video on your website!" Dez my best friend shouted from the other end of my room.

"YES! How's it going?" I bellowed. I always loved it when we put on new videos, I got the chance to watch the numbers rise and know if it's gonna be a hit or not.

"_Well…" _

"WELL WHAT!" I was starting to get anxious every time Dez used that tone of voice I could tell it wasn't good news.

"You know Ally Dawson?" What a stupid question, my 9-year-old sister is absolutely obsessed with her. She's got her posters all over her room!

"Yeah." I reply not really knowing what he was going on about.

"Well she's here in Miami and one of her concerts are tonight! Sorry pal but no ones really going to be going on to your website to check for updates. Apparently she's having a cd signing tomorrow."

So just because Ally Dawson happened to have a concert on the same night that I happened to put a new update on my website people are gonna ignore me? I'm so pissed off right now.

Just then a soft knock snapped me out of my thoughts and I noticed that Dez was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and went to open my bedroom door and noticed it was my sister Avery, she looked like she had been crying, which made my heart hurt knowing that she was upset.

So as a good big brother I lead her into my room and she sat cross-legged on my bed, and I went to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what the matter is?" I asked worry clear in my voice.

"Austin you know how I'm Ally Dawson's number 1 fan and how she's here in Miami performing on stage RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah…" I replied not sure if she was asking me a question or not.

"Well I asked mummy to buy me a ticket and she said no! I even said pretty please with a cherry on top! I just want to see her in person!" She was starting to cry. My mind rushed to a whole bunch of ways to stop her from crying. But then something just slipped out of my mouth without my brain agreeing to it.

"Well I heard there was a cd signing tomorrow I could" Before I got to finish my sentence Avery cut in like I would always do when I got over excited.

"YOUR GONNA TAKE ME?!" Avery squealed into my ear. I flinched and Avery realized that she must've been _way_ to loud. "Sorry I was just really excited."

"I know you were, and I will take you." After the last few words left my mouth she had a smile on her face that was so big I swear if she smiled just a little bit wider I would be able to see her molars. Then she lunged at me engulfing me in the biggest hug. I couldn't be happier at this moment, knowing that I'm the one who made her so happy.

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou _I love you so much!" Avery said dragging the o in so. I smiled at her, then looking at the clock and noticing it was almost midnight. Wow time goes by fast!

"You should sleep now, get your rest, you don't wanna look tired when you meet Ally Dawson!" Avery smiled and hoped of my bed and ran to the door.

As she was running she shouted " Night, Night Austy love you!"

"Night, night love you too." And hopped into bed with a smile on my face.

**A/N so how was it for my first fan fiction? Review and give me your opinion Love it? Hate it? Just to let you know I am very busy right now so I can't update so fast. **

**Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! I only just posted it last night! **** I honestly thought no one would read it and review Thank You!**

Ally's POV

I just finished my concert and I'm so tired! I could just sleep on the ground. I like Miami it's nice… well apart from the heat the beaches looked absolutely AMAZING! I just hope I don't have anything on tomorrow, my manger and best friend Trish always leaves it to the last minute to tell me anything.

"Hey, Ally just wanted to say you did amazing tonight, and you have a cd signing tomorrow." I sigh; can't a girl get a break? But when I was trying to make it big I knew this was gonna happen.

"Ok… lets just go back to the hotel I'm exhausted!" And with that we entered the limo that was taking us back to the hotel. I have to get my sleep; it's going to be a big day tomorrow.

Line Break

As we arrived to the mall where the cd signing was I noticed the huge crowed of people of all ages. And instantly my mind wondered to how long these people were waiting for me.

It made me feel happy and accomplished. I smiled and waved at all of my fans. Then I tripped on my foot. "Shit." Don't ask me how it happened it just did.

And that's when I need to thank my bodyguard; he grabbed onto me so I wouldn't fall on the ground and hurt myself but it still doesn't take away the embarrassment, EVERYONE was watching! I even saw a few with their phones or cameras out.

"Are you alright Miss Dawson?" My bodyguard Dallas asked me.

"Um… yeah, just really embarrassed." I replied a blush spreading upon my face. Dallas just nodded knowing that if it were him; he would be embarrassed too.

"Clumsy Ally; and did you just swear?!" Trish asked knowing the answer already. I just nodded my head and then continued walking like nothing happened smiling and waving.

I sat in the seat and started greeting people. Saying things like "Hi how are you? And who should I make this out too? And have a nice day." Every time a new person comes I look up at them to show them that I am really grateful that they toke the time to come.

Finally it was the last person. I looked up and found the cutest little brown eyes staring at me I smiled at her "Hi there! Well aren't you cute! And who shall I make this out to?"

She smiled at me and I noticed that she was literally buzzing with excitement. "Thank you." She whispered.

I noticed that she was nervous and also she looked like she wouldn't really be answering my question anytime soon. But then the boy behind her said "Avery. She's your number one fan."

I looked up at the boy standing behind her and noticed that he was Austin Moon... oh he looks even hotter in person, I just can't believe I'm meeting him! Then I look back at Avery and saw that Avery looked exactly like Austin just girlier.

"So should I make it out to Avery Moon?" I asked turning back to Avery. Then she nodded and I signed the cd. I turned back to Austin "I'm a big fan by the way. Maybe we could meet up someday." …Wait! Did I just ask him out?!

Austin nodded and smiled. "Sure I'd love to," he said with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him and we swapped numbers.

"Ally we need to go now." Trish shouted from the exit of the mall.

"Ok." I shouted back to Trish. "Bye see you guys later…or um any time we do see each other…" I waved at Avery and Austin and ran off to meet Trish.

When we got into the limo Trish just stared at me. "What?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Was that Austin Moon?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Really what happened, well we swapped numbers and I think we're gonna meet up sometime, I really don't know."

"This is so big! So when you go on your date you have to let me help you get ready!"

"Yeah and we could have a whole day dedicated to that!" Trish and me squealed and we had a little girly moment.

"I just hope he thinks of it ask a date…" I said. Because I didn't really say if he wanted to go on a date with me, I asked if he wanted to meet up someday… There different right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to all the people who toke the time to review my story it really means a lot to me, and thank you to all the people who toke the time to read my story! :D**

**LoveShipper: Me too! :D**

**Now on with the story!**

**Austin's POV**

I just sat there, in my room just staring at my phone. What should I do? Do I text her call her? Heck I don't even know if she was asking out on a date or something. I hesitantly wrote 'hi' in the text box and sent it. _Really Austin hi!? Hi!? _I'm sure your all wondering why I'm trying to impress her so much but seeing her in person made me feel butterflies, and when she looked me in the eye I felt sparks fly, I wonder if she did too.

A few minutes later Ally texted back it made my heart soar.

(**A/N Bold Austin **_Italics Ally_)

_Hey, Austin xo_

**Hi so what were you saying about meeting up later? **

_Um, yeah we could meet at Otentic; I've wanted to go to that place ever since I came to Miami for the first time xoxo_

For a moment I wondered if her putting two xo's meant she really liked me. Then I remembered Dez telling me it probably did. I just had to wait a few days. Should I put some in too? Except I don't know how long she's staying!

**Sure, sounds great; how long are you staying? **

**In Miami I mean.**

_I'm staying here for a few months not to sure I have to ask my manager. I'm actually from Miami so I have family here. Xoxoxo_

**Wow that's awesome! So is this a date or something? **

_Um… yeah_

That made me smile.

_Only if you want it to!_

**Sure! It fine I can't wait! **

**Should I wear a tux or something?**

_I don't really know never been there before. I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say yes xoxoxo_

**K, what time and where should I pick you up?**

_At 7:30 tomorrow and you know the music shop Sonic Boom in the mall? Pick me up there. Xoxoxoxoxo_

**K, Sonic Boom is my favorite store! **

_My dad owns the store __ xoxoxoxoxo_

**Cool! See you tomorrow **** xo**

_Bye, see you tomorrow xoxoxoxoxo_

I can't wait for tomorrow! Luckily I have a tux for… for um I'm not sure just for something. Do I have to pay? Because it's like a four star restaurant which means it's EXSPENSIVE!

Luckily I still have the money from the Helen Show! I'll just bring my Dads credit card and pay him back later.

I walked down the stairs knowing that my family was down there; now's the time to convince my dad to give me his credit card for a day.

"Dad?" I'm starting to feel really nervous.

"Yeah Austin?"

"_CanIhaveyourcreditcardforada y?" _ I made sure that I said it really fast so it was barely audible.

"Sorry Austin can you please repeat that?" Oh no I could barely get that out there's no way I can repeat it!

"He asked if he could have your credit card for a day." Avery butted in simply.

"Why?" my dad questioned.

Shit how am I gonna answer that?

"Well um… I'm going on a date… And you never know how much money your gonna spend."

"Who are you going on a date with!?" Both my mum and Avery asked.

I stared at them. _You did not think this through their gonna make such a big deal about it. _The little vice in my head said… Sometimes I just wish that it would just _hem _oh I don't know GO AWAY!

I might as well just tell them here it goes

"Ally Dawson."

Avery and mum were jumping and dancing around like maniacs and my dad was just gaping at me with his mouth wide open. "Dad close your mouth you'll catch flies." I just couldn't help it! I had to say it but as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. My dad closed his mouth and stomped to his room.

My mum came up to me put her hand on my shoulder and gave me my dads' credit card. I smiled at her and ran back up to my room. Then I got ready for bed and stared at the ceiling. Maybe I should write her a song.

And I shot out of bed and started writing a song for her I hope she likes it!

**A/N Hi thanks for reading! Review? Also I'm having trouble thinking of a song. If you have any song ideas could you either say it in a review or PM me? I would also like it if you gave some constructional reviews of what I can do better when I'm writing, anything you would like to happen next in the story, which part was your favorite, which part was your least favorite, or if I should just stop the story completely. **

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OMG! Thank you guys for reviewing and reading my story! **

**I realized I've been forgetting to write the disclaimer so here it goes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters. **

**Thank you to:**

**rauraauslly and Elina-Ann for suggesting songs that Austin could sing to Ally but I decided that he should take time writing it and sing it to her later on in the story. But just to let you know that I have chosen the song.**

**Just to let you know to make it easier to me thoughts like their conscience or that little voice will be written like this **_"conscience or that little voice" _**and speech will be like this **"Speech" **will be like this from now on… It just makes it easier to me. **

**On with the story! **

**Ally's POV**

Trish woke me up at 6:30 AM in the morning! Claiming that you need the whole day to prepare for a date! So tired!

I've probably tried on 20 outfits already!

I look at the clock and see that it was only 7:00AM it feels like its been forever! Oh well at least Trish has decided on what colour the dress should be red because apparently I look best in red.

Even though I'm the pop star I almost have NO fashion sense. So Trish is the person who puts my outfit together everyday and in concerts or interviews. I know I should have a wardrobe designer or whatever you call them but Trish is kinda cheap… she just doesn't feel the need to hire people for things when she can just do them herself.

"Could you not just stand there staring into space and spin for me Ally!" Trish shouted at me. Oh sorry I did a little spin and Trish squealed obviously excited about something.

"What are you squealing about Trish?" I asked her turning around and looking her in the eyes.

"That's the one Ally! Austin's going to love you in it!" I looked into the full-length mirror; I did look good in it. **(A/N The dress Ally wore to Trish's ****Quinceanera… Lets just pretend its designer or something****) **I smiled at myself in the mirror suddenly a force pulled me back into the walk in closet.

"OW! Trish what was that for?" Trish just stared at me like I was stupid.

"We need to find shoes to go with it 'duh'" It looked like she was thinking for a moment. "And accessory's, and we need to do you hair and makeup and nails and EVERYTHING; we just don't have enough time!"

It looked like she was on a verge of a panic attack. But I've known Trish for a long time so I know its not gonna happen.

"Okay…" This is going to be a long day.

LINE BREAK

I wait nervously inside sonic boom.

What if he wont show up?!

"_Don't worry Ally he will" _

No what if he decides he doesn't like me?!

"_Listen you have to stop panicking he'll be here really soon. Just don't mess it up. Don't act like a stuck up pop star. And DON'T let anything come out your nose if he makes you laugh during dinner, AND I REPEAT DO NOT DO THAT! And you'll be just fine." _

Really? I wasn't even thinking about that and now I have another thing to worry about!

"_Stop pacing you'll make yourself sweat!" _

Ok just stop pacing and distract yourself!

I sit down at the piano and close my eyes. Playing the piano always calms down my nerves. I closed my eyes playing whatever came to my head. I don't know how long I've been sitting there playing the piano and lost in my thoughts but someone coughed behind me. "That was beautiful Ally."

I jumped, squealed, and feel off the piano stall. Damn it! I probably flashed whoever it was! I looked up and found Austin knelling beside me.

"Are you alright Ally?" He asked looking and sounding really concerned. It made me beyond happy to know that he cared that much about me!

"Um, yeah you just scared me that's all." I replied suddenly very embarrassed.

"Oh sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you, but what you just played really was beautiful." He claimed.

"Well thanks, it just popped into my head!" I smiled at him grateful for his compliment.

"Well what just popped into your head was amazing! You should write it down and make a song with it!" He smiled. Wow I never thought of it that way. Why would I not do that!

"_Maybe cause you never thought of it duh!"_

"That's a great idea Austin! Maybe we could write it together and sing it together and make it a hit!" I felt so pleased with myself for thinking of that!

Austin smiled at me "I'd like that." If he wasn't here right now and if we weren't about to go out on a date I would be jumping of the ground and screaming and laughing from dancing around like a lunatic to show how I'm feeling.

Saying that I was happy he agreed to write and sing a song with me would be the understatement of the centenary. Want to know why I'm so happy?

"_WHY!"_

It means I can spend more time with him! Score!

"Should we get to our date now?" Austin suddenly asked which made me wonder how long we had been sitting there for.

"Yes!" I suddenly said and jumped up dragging him out the door of sonic boom.

Austin let out a laugh and then followed me out. I stopped and froze and realized that I didn't make a reservation! That place was probably so popular you couldn't get in even if you were famous!

"Are you alright Ally?" He asked me sounding anxious.

"Um you didn't happen to make any reservations did you?" I asked trying to sound casual. "I kinda forgot…"

Austin's eyes widened "I didn't think we needed any… I know a really good place we could go instead, it's not a five star restaurant or anything but the food is amazing!" I smiled I was glad that he wasn't angry with me.

"Sure! I'd love to go! I mean its food…and I love food!" My enthusiasm must have really interested him.

"Okay lets go then! It's in the mall so we don't have to walk very far." He replied just as enthusiastic as me. He toke my head and started leading me somewhere in the mall. We were only a few feet away from Sonic Boom until we were bombarded by paparazzi.

"Ally Dawson! Austin Moon are you two going on a date!?" Paparazzi screamed at us.

"We were going to… until you guys interrupted us." I heard Austin mumble. I giggled at his comment and he lead back into Sonic boom for safety.

Well this date has turned into a disaster.

"_Or will it?" _

I thought as I thought of an idea to save the date.

**A/N So what do you think? I would write more but I'm tired. I think I will post a new one when I reach 20 reviews. So please review? **

**Bye thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok thanks for all you people reviewing and reading my story! It makes me so happy to read all of your reviews! So because I got 20 reviews I am posting up another chapter like I promised. **

**So in the last chapter Austin and Ally decided to write a song together. **

**I decided on the song you can come to me, the song in Chapters and Choices. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters. **

**Ok now on to the story! **

**Austin's POV **

Just when I thought our date turned into a fucking disaster Ally dragged me up the stairs into a small but nice and cozy room. " This is my practice room, before I became famous this would be the place that I would write songs and just…you know chill."

"Wow this place is awesome!" You could stay in this room and never get bored of it!

"Thank you! My mum helped me design it while my dad just wrote the check. My mum's always had a creative side." At this time Ally was looking really upset, suddenly I wondered if it was me, or something that I did.

"Ally are you alright?" I was getting really worried. Did I ruin the date?

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling a little upset that's all. Sorry for ruining the date." She looked up at me with a sorry expression on her face.

"Don't worry Ally you didn't ruin the date! You wanna tell me why you're upset, sometimes talking about the things that are making you upset makes you feel better." This always works for me just to have someone to listen to you.

"Well a few years back my mum was in a car crash and died on impact."

"Oh Ally its alright, and you've this awesome place to remind you of her!" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks for listening to me and comforting me. So do you want to hear what I have planned to possibly help our date!"

"Ok sure please share!" I'm getting really excited and nervous about her idea. I hope I don't mess it up.

"Well we could just stay here and order pizza and maybe start writing our song... Well that would be a really nice casual date for me." I smiled at her. That was actually a great idea!

"That's a great Idea! I'll order the pizza while you try remember the melody and write it down." She nodded her head and walked over to the piano and started playing.

I whipped out my phone and called the pizza and ordered a large pepperoni pizza…. I hope she likes it. I listened as Ally played the familiar tune.

"Hey Austin how are these lyrics?

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it"

"Wow that's amazing!" I moved to sit next to her on the piano bench. "I think I know what can go after that!

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it"

"That's amazing Austin!" Ally stared at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised with the lyrics I just made.

A knock on the door startled us, Ally jumped but I remember it was probably the pizza delivery person.

I went and opened the door to revel a teenager around our age 17 maybe.

"Um, a large pepperoni pizza?" He asked trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah, we ordered that." I replied. The pizza delivery guy looked into the practice room where Ally was now standing behind me, and looked her up and down.

"_NO WAY! Did that douche bag just check out our girl!"_

I think so…

"Hey could you just tell me how much I owe you and oh I don't know GET OUT!"

"_Probably shouldn't have shouted like that…" _

Oh shut up! And could you please just go away for a moment!

"Oh um sorry that'll be $7 thanks." Oh no! Now he looked like he just pissed his pants! Yep shouldn't have said that.

I toke out my wallet and handed him $7. Once he got the money he scurried away, now that's what I like to see!

I got the pizza and turned to Ally. "So who want's pizza!" I was trying to cover up the fact that I was jealous. But I probably didn't hide it well though because Ally began laughing at me. I just looked at her for a good 2 minutes. "I guess you don't want pizza!" I told her starting to take a piece and eat it.

"NO! I do want pizza! Stop being stupid! I love pepperoni pizza… but not as much as pickles!" Yes! I got a pizza that she liked!

We sat on the floor together and started eating the pizza.

"So I never new you could be jealous." Ally said after she finished a slice of pizza.

"I can't help it! I really like you!"

Crap.

"_Yeah nice going Austin! You probably scared her away! And on the first date too!"_

I didn't mean to! She's just so pretty! With her hair, it's just perfect! And smells so nice like strawberries. And I know we've only known each other for a little while but when she's not there I just can't breathe! And it feels like I'm going crazy when she's not around! She's all-

"_Ok, ok I get it you really like her! Just shut up it looks like she's about to say something." _

I looked up at her and then she just lunged at me and our lips touched. It was the best feeling in the world! And of course I kissed her back. After who knows how long I pulled apart from her. She looked confused for a second. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She just smiled even wider than before and nodded her head again.

My tongue gently touched her lip asking for entrance, she allowed my tongue to enter and our tongues battled for dominance. I was wining then we pulled away panting heavily.

"So should we try finishing the song?" Ally nodded and walked back to the piano. She sat down on the stall and started playing.

"So I was thinking this should go next

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

And we could sing that part together!"

"That's amazing Ally!

And what about these lyrics and we could sing them together too:

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me."

"Austin that's amazing! And maybe this to end it:

You can come to me,

Yeah."

"Ally that sounds breathtaking! You should sing that part! Its sounds so right when you sing it!"

"Ok. Do you want to go over it?"

"Yeah sure!"

**Ally**

"When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it"

**Austin**

"And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it"

**Austin/Ally**

"And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't.

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me."

"That's absolutely mind blowing!" Ally just laughs.

"We make a pretty great team don't we? Wow! It's really late! Maybe we should get back!"

I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already midnight!

"Wow! I should probably get you home now!" Ally nodded her head. I was so lucky I drove here.

I drove Ally home and walked her to the door we shared a passionate kiss. We stood there kissing for what felt like a long time until someone coughed from the door we both jumped and noticed a man around his early 50's. It was probably Ally's dad.

"DAD!" Ally squealed. I found it really cute!

"Ally, who's this?" Mr. Dawson asked Ally gesturing towards me.

"_Now's the time to introduce yourself!" _

**A/N So does that count as a cliffhanger? I would write more but I really got to finish my homework. Please review?**

**Oh and I'm really busy so I might not be able to update so often any more…Sorry **

**Well bye **

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry guys I haven't updated for a few days but I have a good reason for it: I had like 2 test that I had to study for and I had to finish reading Romeo and Juliet! Plus I need to finish another book by the end of this week and I'm only halfway done! And sometimes I just have heaps of homework. But that can wait… Oh! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my story! **

**IMPORTANT!**

**I was wondering how long this story should be. Please PM me o review or something to tell me. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters. **

**I don't own Without you by R5**

**On with the Story! Sorry I'm going to put it in Austin's POV again.**

**Austin's POV**

"H-Hello Mr. Dawson, my names Austin Moon." My heart is beating like crazy! I might as well just run and hide.

But then I saw Mr. Dawson smile, which made me calm my nerves just a bit.

"Hello Austin it's nice to meet you! And you can just call me Lester." I smiled at this.

"Oh, well it's nice to met you too Mr.- um Lester." I smiled at him still a little embarrassed about previous events.

"Well let me tell you one thing Ally's-" Ally then cut him off.

"Um dad it's getting really late and I think Austin should be getting home to get some rest!" Ally shouted at her dad.

Hmm I wonder what he was going to say.

"Oh, yes you need to get your rest! It was really nice meeting you Austin maybe we can see each other again…. I'll give you two some privacy.

He closed the front door leaving Ally and me alone of the front porch.

"I had a really great time Austin… And sorry about my dad." Ally said clearly she was embarrassed about what happened earlier too, so I decided to add some humour into the conversation.

"You aren't just saying that to be nice are you? And trust me my parents would do the exact same thing."

"No, I really did have a great time!" Ally exclaimed. This was making me feel so much better even though our date didn't start off the best it all worked out. At least I know I didn't screw it up.

"And thanks for making me feel better Austin." Ally whispered quietly. This is when I got confused, how did I make her feel better? Ally must of known I was confused so she decided to give it some more clarification.

"I mean telling me that it was ok and that your parents would of done the same thing…. You know the-" I interrupted her because I really did not and I repeat DID NOT want to relive that moment of my life.

"I get it Ally you don't have to go on. And it's true! My parents would do the exact same thing. But they would invite you in and talk to you and possibly try know everything about you and pry into your personal life and it would be like your going on a mini date with them!" I had to stop because I was running out of air. I just stood there gasping for air. Then Ally started laughing.

"And how do you know that Austin?" Ally asked jokily.

"_Well it's just the typical thing for them to do, because that's the kind of people they are." _The voice in my mind said…. Let's call him Mustin. **(Ha-ha Jenna Marbles! ****) **Oh shut up Mustin!

"Well it's just the type of people they are." I whispered close to her ear. And I swear I felt her shiver. It's nice what I can do to her. I decided not to mention her flashing me as it might ruin the date.

"_But it was hot!" _Did I not tell you to shut up!

"So when am I going to meet you parents?" Ally queried curiously.

"Well I don't know when, I will set up a date… promise, I'd do anything for my girlfriend!" I was so nice to call her that. I hope she doesn't mind.

"Well that would be great _boyfriend_!" She said. Oh that word that came out of her mouth was just pure heaven!

I leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed me back.

I pulled away "I should be getting home now" I gave her another quick kissed and walk back to my car and waved a quick goodbye then leaving.

I can't wait to tell Dez about this! I closed my eyes as I reached a stoplight and started thinking letting my mind wonder.

And all my thoughts lead back to Ally. My beautiful Ally.

"_We are so love struck…" _

Mustin?

"_Hmm?"_

Shut up.

I'm going crazy without her…

I just thought of a new song idea! Lets just say that last night was a disaster. I could not finish the song all I got was that I couldn't breathe without her. She just makes me feel so fulfilled.

When I got home I walked up to my room and started writing the song.

I decided on the guitar and started strumming.

"_You're on my mind every night, _

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me, _

_Together for a break._

_I just can't breathe without her with out you_

_I'm just so lonely without her without you_

'_Cause today you are all I need._

_There is something,_

_I see in you're eyes_

_Oh, and it gives me butterflies _

_I just can't stop thinking,_

_You make me weaken,_

_Don't you know I will be true?_

_I just can't breathe without her, without you _

_I'm so lonely without her, without you _

_I just can't be without her without you _

'_Cause today you are all I need._

_I'm going crazy without you _

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I'm going crazy without you_

_I just can't breathe without her, without you _

_I'm so lonely without her, without you_

_I just can't be without her without you _

'_Cause today you are all I need." _

I sat there thinking. I just put all of my feelings in a song! This isn't usually my thing.

Austin Moon doesn't really write love songs. I normally write songs about the beach and having fun. Maybe I should just sing this to Ally.

Oh! I know! I could plan a second date on the beach and sing it to her! That's a perfect idea! Someone coughing at my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and saw my family standing at my bedroom door with smiles on their faces. I was about to ask why they were in my room and what they were smiling about, but I noticed that when I got into my room I forgot to close the door.

I must of woken them up! And judging by the smiles on their faces they heard the whole song too.

"_So much for just letting Ally listen to it… Stupid! Now it won't be special if she wasn't the first one to hear it!"_

Mustin! Would you just go away in moments like this?

"_Nope" _Mustin… or my inner thought said popping the 'p'.

"Mum, Dad, Avery… did you hear the whole song?" I asked silently praying that they didn't even though I already knew they did. They all nodded their heads.

"Austin was that song for Ally? You love her don't you? Is she going to be my sister-in-law?" Avery let out in one breath. I don't even know how that's possible.

"Avery! I don't know okay? I only know that I really like her!" Maybe I should tell them we're kinda an item now…

"Oh and she's my girlfriend so I have a perfect reason to really really like her."

My mum and sister jumped around squealing, I honestly don't know why girls do that. I looked at my dad and he just smiled at me and nodded his head in approval.

After my mum toke a second to compose herself straighten out her hair and nightgown she coughed trying to get my attention. When I looked up at her she started speaking. "So when are we going to meet her?" She asked excitedly and curiously at the same time.

"Oh well, um I'm not to sure…"I answered unsure if it was the right answer or not.

"Well then we have to meet her soon. So plan it and we HAVE to meet her by next week." My mum said rather professionally.

"Ok I will see what I can do, just let me go to sleep now. Please?" I asked suddenly exhausted.

"Okay" My family said in unison. And with that they left the room. I smiled to myself and turned out the lights. Again I found my thoughts drifting off to Ally before I fall asleep.

**A/N Okay thanks for reading my story! Please review! **

**Sorry for not updating! I think I won't be able to update for a week because my dads coming back for a week and I would like to spend time with him. Thanks **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So thanks to all the reviews and the people who take the time to read this! **

**On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to my phone ringing noisily on my bedside table. Groaned silently wishing for the ringing to stop. I let it ring for another minute then decided if I didn't pick it up it would never stop, so I picked up the phone so it would stop.

"Hello?" I said groggily not bothering to read the caller id before I answered. When I heard laughing on the other end I got confused and toke the phone away from my ear to look at the caller id, I noticed it was Austin.

"Oh! Hey Austin, What's up?" I asked embarrassed about what had just happened.

"The sky." Austin replied with a sly voice. I still laughed even though I really wanted to know why he was calling so early.

"No really Austin why are you calling me at like 7:00 in the morning!?" I re-said my question so he could really answer it.

" So Ally Dawson isn't a morning person; I'll keep that in mind…" Austin answered obviously nervous about something because he was trying to change the subject.

"No Austin! Stop trying to change the subject! Now tell me why your calling me!" I told Austin almost shouting into the phone now really curious about whatever he was calling me.

"Well…. My family wants to meet you because you're my girlfriend now and everything. And well… um… your kinda the second girlfriend I've had so my _whole _family is going to make a big deal out of it…" Austin said shakily into the phone.

Wow! I did not see that coming! "And…" I said urging him to go on and get to the point.

"Well some of my cousins are coming to stay for awhile and they come tomorrow, and, well we're having a family dinner and my mum wants you there. So we can kinda get to know each other more." Ok, now I'm nervous what if I mess it up?

"_Say yes you doff you only have a interview tomorrow! You have time" _The voice in my head practicallyscreamed at me.

"Okay." I suddenly said… WAIT did I just say that!

"_Oh shut up Ally! It's a good thing!" _Okay that makes me feel better.

On the other end on the line I heard cheers of joy.

"Um Austin are you alright?" I said amused about what happened.

"Yeah, well one thing I forgot to say…" Austin said. GOD! Why couldn't he just say every thing before?

"What is it Austin?" Okay Ally you gotta keep calm! I tell myself.

"Well, the rest of my family don't know your, like, um Ally Dawson. They just know your name is Ally, and you're my girl friend…"

Wow! What will they think when the find out I'm famous?

"So is that still a yes?" Austin asked.

"Um yeah sure… I'm just really nervous." I said telling the truth.

"Don't worry Ally. I'll be right there with you." Austin told me. That calmed me down.

"Ok bye."

"Bye." And we hung up. Wow I'm so nervous! My stomach is practically making knots, and my palms were sweating like crazy!

I just wonder what's going to happen.

**A/N sorry this chapter was so short it's just a filler chapter. So please review. **

**IMPORTANT! YOU HAVE TO READ IT!**

**Well you don't really have to… but just to make sure you will know the names of Austin's Family. **

**Austin's Dad: Mike**

**Austin's Mum: Mimi**

**Austin's little sister: Avery**

**And now for the aunts & uncles **

**Aunt Chloe: Is Mike's sister she has two children who are twins.**

**Uncle Ben: Chloe's husband.**

**Cousin Hazel: oldest by 2 minutes 13 years old**

**Cousin Cadewyn: Youngest one 13**

**Uncle Andrew: Mimi's brother has three children two boys and one girl**

**Aunt Gabrielle: Andrew's wife. **

**Cousin Alden: 17 years old**

**Cousin Liam: 14 years old**

**Cousin Mollie: 4 years old**

**Ok so that's all of Austin's family**

**Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok so thanks for all your reviews again! **** They just make me so happy and encourage me to keep writing this! And thanks to all the people who toke the time to read my story it really means a lot to me! **

**Ok so I wanted to do it in Ally's POV again, hope you don't mind. And If you have any worries and/concerns or even suggestions just let me know. You can PM me or put it in a review thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters.**

**So I'm really busy lately so I won't be able to write it and update as fast, so bare with me here. **

**On with the Story! **

**Ally's POV**

I just finished morning interview with Helen on the Helen Show when my phone started ringing.

"_Austin… sigh." _I knew it was him because he's been calling almost every 10 minutes… according to Trish. I picked up my phone.

"Austin, every things going to be fine! Stop stressing out!" I almost shouted into my phone hoping he would calm down and get the message e_very thing is fine. _

"Sorry, but my mum had this idea… Well she and my dad thought it would be all right if you disguised yourself. Because they want the family to approve of you not just because your, um, um, successful and what not." Austin said almost nervously. I bet he thought I would be offended and think he thought I wasn't good enough for him… But I completely understand, I want his family to like me for me and not because I'm rich and famous.

"Okay Austin I completely understand. I'll figure something out." I answered bravely, knowing my manager Trish, the master of disguise.

"Thanks for understanding Ally." Austin said cheerfully. Oh I can almost see the smile on his face. I smiled.

"Bye Ally lo-… Bye Ally." Austin said. Hmm I wonder what he was going to say.

"Bye _boyfriend" _Oh I love that word boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend! Well I love it when I'm using it with Austin… I think I _love _him.

Line Break

I stand in front of the mirror looking at my _new _self. I called Austin and told him all the details about the new identity. But right now I'm just looking at my physical appearance: Gray-blue eyes, blond and really light brown hair extensions, and lastly a pair of big glasses that cover almost half of my face.

Now is the time to bring out Ally Dane.

A honk of a car horn brought me out of my thoughts; I looked out of my bedroom window and noticed it was Austin. I smiled at him and he waved to me signaling me to come down.

I ran down the stairs to see Austin, I flung the door open and ran into his arms. He tilted my head up and kissed me. "I missed you." I told him when we got into the car.

"I missed you too Ally. You look lovely by the way; But not as beautiful as you normally are." Austin told me flashing a million dollar smile. I blushed and looked down. "Hey, hey, hey." He said smoothly while lifting my face up so we were looking each other in the eyes. "I love it why you blush, please don't hide your face." I nodded and gave him a kiss.

"Should we go now?" Now I was feeling so nervous.

"Ok but as we drive I'm going to test you." Austin said seriously. Obviously he really cares about this, I wont let him down then. I just nod my head signaling for him to start.

"Okay what's your name?" Austin queried.

"Allison Dane, but they can call me Ally." I replied with humour in my voice. It just feels so weird you know.

"How old are you?" Austin quizzed.

"17 years old." I answered

"What does your dad work as?"

"He is a environmental lawyer."

"What does your mum work as?"

"She is a scientist working in Africa."

"Um do you have any siblings?"

"Yes I have an older brother called Josh and he is 24 years old." I say telling the truth.

"Really?" Austin asked not sure whither I was acting or telling the truth… Yep I'm just that good.

"Yeah. He goes to MUNY." I said proudly.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming." Austin said clearly worried that he has to impress two people now.

"On with the questions Austin." Right now we were getting closer and closer to the house and I was a nervous wreck.

"Ok last question. Where are you from?" Austin enquired.

"I am from New York City." Now I'm proud of myself. Trish and me didn't even talk this part trough and I made it up without missing a beat.

"_WOOO GO US!" _Wow that's the first time you've ever given me support!

"_Oh shut up."_

"Wow! Go Ally! You're a natural!" Austin told me knowing that I would do fine.

"Thanks Austin." I said I looked up and noticed that we were already parked down the street form the house. Now I'm so nervous I could just shit my pants right now.

"_Time for the stalling." _Ok here it goes…

"Um why did we park across the road from your house?"

"Because my other family member's cars are parked in the drive way! What do you want me to do?! Park on top of them?" Austin yelled, probably annoyed by my stupid question.

"YES!" I yelled back. Austin just turned to look at me.

"Are you stalling Ally?" He asked with curiosity in his voice and a bit of humour. I toke a chunk of my hair and started chewing on it.

"No!" I exclaimed still chewing my hair. Austin gave me a small smirk.

" I guess that was our first almost fight. Don't worry Ally you'll be just fine." At this point Austin was already dragging me out of the car.

"I'm nervous." I told Austin with honesty. "I don't think I can go in there. Second thought I won't go in there." My voice was beginning to become really high.

"Well I'm just going to have to make you then." Austin said evilly. I was about to ask him how but before I could get the words out I was lifted out of the car and carried to the house.

"NO! AUSTIN LET GO!" I screamed pounding on his back with my fist. I was sooooo lucky I decided to wear jeans.

"Whoa, Austin you didn't tell us your girlfriend was feisty." I deep voice said humourously. Austin stopped walking and I noticed that we were already in the house. He put me down onto the ground and I looked down and blushed.

"_Wow nice going Ally that's his family's first impression of you." _Ok now I feel really bad. I looked up from the ground and looked at them.

"Um, hi I'm Ally." I said nervously. The first person to approach me was a woman that looked a lot like Avery. And when I say a lot I mean _a lot _like he's a copy of her, but bigger. She looked like she was in her late 40's and she pulled me into a tight hug. Yet the hug was comforting.

"HI! I'm Austin's mum! But you can call me Mimi." She told me with a large smile on her face.

"Hi Mimi it's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling just as widely. Mimi has already made me feel like family! The next person to approach me was a man, around the same height as Austin. I reckon it is his dad. We shake hands and he introduced himself.

"Hi Ally I'm Austin's dad, Mike. It's a pleasure to meet you. I smiled and replied to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mike." The next person to come up to me was Avery.

"Hi I'm Avery, but you already know that." She said much more confidant this time. I smiled at her.

"Well I'm Ally, but you already know that too." I said smiling at her. There was a loud cough behind me. I turned to Austin and noticed he was the one 'coughing' yep he was fake coughing to get my attention.

"Yes Austin?" I asked with a smile on my face. I honestly don't know why I'm smiling, its just something about him always wants to make me smile.

"_Maybe it's because we love him." _Oh please shut up! I don't want to scare him away.

"Well maybe I should introduce everyone cause doing what we were doing is gonna take FOREVER!" Austin cried. And I have to admit he was right.

"Okay Austin honey why don't you introduce us?" A man in his late 30's requested to Austin.

"Okay. Well the one who just spoke" Austin was pointing to the man who had just spoken a few seconds ago, " is my uncle Ben, but you can just call him Ben." Now he was pointing at the woman standing beside him who also looked as if he was in he late 30's. "She is my Aunt Chloe, and you can call her Chloe." He was now pointing at the two girls around 13 years old that look so similar you cant even tell them apart. "Those are the twins, the taller one is Cadewyn and the shorter one is Hazel. That's how you will have to tell them apart. And their my cousins." Hazel gave him an upset look.

"You know I will grow taller Austin!" I just smiled at her knowing what its like to be short.

"Not now Hazel!" Austin shouted clearly wanting to finish the introductions. He was now pointing at a man that also looked like he was in his late 40's, "He is my Uncle Andrew, but you can call him Andrew." And now he was pointing at a woman who also looked like she was in her late 40's. "She is my Aunt Gabrielle, and you can call her Gabrielle." He was now pointing at a guy our age "He is my cousin-" The guy cut him off.

"I think I can introduce myself to the pretty lady Austin." Austin looked like he was about to burst into flames.

"_Ooooo, our boyfriend's jealous!"_ I actually agree with you.

"My name is Alden. It's a pleasure to meet you Ally." Alden said charmingly.

"It's a pleasure to met you too Alden." I said smiling at him.

"Well I will finish introducing everybody now!" Austin yelled, then giving Alden a death glare.

"That" he said pointing to a guy who was around 14 years old, " is also my cousin Liam. And this beautiful young lady," He said now pointing at a cute 4 year old holding onto a stuffed bunny. "Is Mollie." Austin said grabbing her and giving her a hug. By this time everyone had left the room so it was just Austin, Mollie and I.

"Hi Mollie, I'm Ally it's really nice to meet you." She smiled up at me.

"And Mr. Ears too?" Mollie asked in the cutest voices.

"Yes and Mr. Ears." I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

"_Yes! I think she really likes us!"_

"Are you and Austy going to get _married_?" She asked curious.

"We'll have to just wait and see don't we? And Austin will have to ask me first." I said the last part so Austin wouldn't hear.

"Dinners ready!" Mimi's voice called from the dinning room.

I began to tense up. "Everything's going to be fine Ally relax." Austin whispered into my ear.

"_This is going to be a long night if we're just gonna tense up every time someone say's something…" _

**A/N Hi so I promise I'll update another chapter later on about the actual dinner. Please review? **

**Thanks for reading **

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I just had lots of schoolwork and friends that wanted to hang out, and test to study for 'cause we are nearing the end of the term! YAY! In the holidays I will be able to post more often.**

**Thank you, all for the reviews! And to the people who take the time to read my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters. **

**Austin's POV**

When my mum called that it was time for dinner even I got nervous! But at least Ally and I have two on our side. Little Mollie seems to like Ally, and obviously Avery likes Ally too, 'cause she's like her idle, the person she looks up to.

Well right now I just want Alden to keep his eyes off of my girl.

"_Yeah! Go us, yeah you heard us Alden, back off!" _He seems to like her though. I'm just really confused with his intensions. If he likes her and doesn't mind her being my girlfriend and can welcome her into the family, or if he likes her in that way… and wants to steal her from me.

When we reach the dinning room I pull out a chair for Ally to sit in. (Because you know I'm a true gentleman.) But when I pulled out a chair next to Ally for myself to sit in Avery takes the seat!

"Thanks Austin, your such a gentleman." She said coolly. I glared at her. Luckily I remembered there was another seat next to Ally but when I turned around to go sit in that seat I noticed that it was occupied, by the one and only Mollie Greenfield. She just looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey, Ally do you wanna sit somewhere else to sit, I kinda wanna sit next to you." I said to Ally gesturing Mollie and Avery sitting beside her. Before she could answer me I already dragged her out of the seat and started taking her to the other end of the table.

At the corner of my eye I noticed that Avery and Mollie also got up and were following us to the other end of the table. "MUM!" I whined, kinda trying to get her to notice what they were doing.

"Calm down Austin, let Avery and Mollie sit with Ally." I grunted at her casualness and let go of Ally.

"Then I'll sit where ever Avery and Mollie want to sit." Ally assumed sounding confused.

"No, no, no Ally… you see I want to sit next to you, but if you sit next to Avery and Mollie they will be in the way of me sitting next to you." I said so Ally could understand that I was nervous and I wouldn't stop until she was sitting with me at the dinner table.

By this time the whole family was already seated at the dinner table except for Ally, Avery, Mollie, and me. They all just sat there staring at us, waiting for us to sit down.

"FINE! Austin you can sit next to Ally! You always get it your way!" Avery huffed and sat where she was sitting before. And Mollie sat where Ally was before and Ally sat where Mollie was before and I sat next to her and on my right was Liam. **(A/N Did that make sense? Because if it didn't then I'm really sorry.) **

"So Ally tell us about yourself." My Aunt Chloe said.

"Well-" Ally was saying until one of the twins interrupted her.

"OMG! Do you like Ally Dawson! She is absolutely AMAZING!" She paused and the other twin began talking.

"She has way more talent than Austin here." Wow! That hurt!

"I totally agree… No offence Austin." The other twin, who was Hazel, she always thought more of other people than her sister… Sometimes Cadewyn just says things without thinking.

"Offence taken." I scoffed crossing my arms. Ally just giggled beside me. I smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. And a round of 'awwws' went around the room.

But other than the start every thing went well. My family continued to pry into her 'personal' life and by the end of the dinner we already knew a whole lot about 'Ally'… Well they thought they knew a whole lot about Ally. I'm the only one who really knows a whole lot about Ally. Except Avery and my parents know what they heard was fake.

So lets go to round two of the family dinner! Not today of course. Later on in the week. Ally told me that Miami was her last stop on her tour so apparently she could stay as long as possible. But her manager is very unpredictable.

I toke Ally home and we said our goodbyes and when I got back home I felt so lonely all over again.

LINE BREAK

I was playing around on my guitar when I heard it. Two soft knocks on my bedroom door followed by a few girly giggles. Instantly I knew it was Avery and Mollie. I sigh, they'd always do this thinking I wouldn't know it was them.

"I know it's you Avery and Mollie!" I shouted making sure they could hear me from the other side of the door. Then I heard a few hushed whispers.

"Prove it Austy!" A couple of small girly voices shouted at the same. Okay so now I know I know that there are way more than just Mollie and Avery.

"_We really should've thought about what we would say if that happened! Stupid!" _Err…. Why am I calling myself stupid?

"You guys could you please just come in and stop making me feel stupid?!" This makes me feel so aggravated in ways. I heard my bedroom door open and several pairs of feet shuffling into my room.

"_Yep there are way way WAY more than just Mollie and Avery! Boy, we where sooooo wrong!" _Wow does my inner voice just live to make me feel bad and stupid! I turned around in my chair to find all the girls in my room standing in a circle. And when I say all the girls I mean ALL the girls: Mollie, Avery, Aunt Gabrielle, Cadewyn, Hazel, Aunt Chloe, and my mum.

Wow did not see that one coming!

"What do you want!?" I asked feeling like my privacy has been invaded judging by how cramped my small bedroom was.

"Well…." My Aunt Gabrielle started saying dragging out the 'l'.

"Well what!" Ok so maybe I'm having some mood swings… Don't judge me! Everyone has them sometimes in their lives!

"We were wondering if we could have a girls day out?" Avery asked. Why are they asking me this? If they want a girls day out then have a girls day out.

"With Ally." My mum not so quickly added. Okay now I understand why they're asking me.

"Um… sure I'll just have to call her and ask if she has time." I heard myself saying… Wait why did I say that?

"_Yeah Austin! We want her all to ourselves! Or we just want to hear her voice…" _Wait I do want to hear her voice.

"Okay you can just do whatever you were doing and I'll call Ally and tell you what she says later." I said desperate to hear her voice without the girls in my family bugging me.

They all nodded and left the room, and I let the smile on my face grow larger. Finally I had an excuse to hear her voice… that lovely voice of hers so soft and nice. Her voice just makes my heart soar!

I picked up my phone from my bedside table and dialed the number on my speed dial. Yep your probably wondering why I have her number on my speed dial, well to answer your question, it's because I love her. I know we've only been together for a little while bit something just clicked.

Ally picked up her phone after two rings. "Hello?" Oh her voice just gives me butterflies.

"Hey Ally!" I spoke playfully.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" Ha! I love it! She always asks that and my answers always going to be the same thing! I love that about her…

"The sky." I say humourously.

"Okay Austin what are you calling for?" Well here it goes.

"Wellmyaunties,mum,cadewyn,hazel,mollie,andaverywa ntstohaveagirlsdayputwithyou!" Woo! That's feels like a whole lot of weight just lifted off of my shoulders!

"What Austin I didn't quite catch that, could you say that again?" Okay just say it one more time and slowly…

_Brace yourself for the rejection Austin!" _Wow! That did not make me feel any better! It made me feel way worse!

"Well my aunties, mum, Cadewyn, Hazel, Mollie, and Avery want to have a girls day out with you."

There was just silence on the other line.

My palms were sweating like CRAZY! What if she rejects me?!

"_Well she won't be rejecting you… She'll be rejecting your mum, aunties, Cadewyn-" _OKAY I GET IT!

Is she going to reject me?

**A/N So thanks for everyone who takes the time to read my story and PLEASE REVIEW! **** Sorry for taking so long to update. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Okay so first of all: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I just had a whole bunch of schoolwork and what not. **** But like I said: the holidays are coming up soon! So I'll be able to update more often, depending on how much homework I have to do over the holidays.**

**That you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Ally's POV **

I had just finished putting on my mud mask when my phone rang don't judge me! A girl needs to have one of those beauty sessions once in a while!

I picked up my phone and noticed it was Austin. OH… he's so sweet! Just thinking about him gives me butterflies.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Ally!" he spoke playfully.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" that can kinda be our thing you know. How I ask what's up and he says the sky.

"The sky." he says humourously.

"Okay Austin what are you calling for?" Well I do have to know! Its not like he's just calling for no reason!

"Wellmyaunties,mum,cadewyn,hazel,mollie,andaverywa ntstohaveagirlsdayputwithyou!" huh? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What Austin I didn't quite catch that, could you say that again?" I know it sounds harsh making him repeat it but I really didn't hear him properly. WOW! This mud mask is getting incredibly tight on my skin… and itchy! Does that mean I have to wash it off now? I really don't know about this sort of thing! Its more of a Trish thing to know!

Well it sound like it's going to take some time for Austin to answer, maybe I can quickly go to the bathroom and wash it off.

"_Yep great Idea! Lets just ignore the temptation to itch!" _Okay then time to make a dash to the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom and quickly washed the mud mask off. When I left the bathroom and went back to my bed with my phone on all I heard was:

"With you." Okay so do I ask him to repeat it again or not?

"Austin could you say that again I kinda had to wash my mud mask off and didn't hear you." I kinda feel bad but at least it's the truth.

"Well my aunties, mum, Cadewyn, Hazel, Mollie, and Avery want to have a girls day out with you." Ohh, hmm well all my busy stuff has ended here and Jimmy also built the same record company here… Maybe I could work here instead! So that means I can spend more time with Austin and his family!

"_That's actually a pretty good idea, I mean Trish's family is here too." _Yep Ally I will work this out soon enough!

I heard a cough on the other end of the line noticing that I might have abandoned Austin for a little while. "So how 'bout that answer?" Oh right, kinda slipped my mind for a second there.

"Oh yeah right um when? I mean sure when?" Err, why am I being so nervous?

"Tomorrow?" Austin answered as if it were obvious, but still making it a question not certain whether he was answering the question in the right way.

"No I mean what time tomorrow." Does that mean I get to see him too? Oh I just wanna grab his face and just snog him!

"Um how 'bout 11:00am cause I know Avery can't get up very early… unless it's for a celebrity."

I laughed at that. She was probably talking about me and the cd signing.

"And by unless it's for a celebrity I mean you and the cd signing." he said causally.

"Yeah kinda figured that out already." He just makes my heart soar; it just feels like we were meant to be. I think I love him…

**Line break **

I knocked on the door all fully disguised and panting completely out of breath. You're probably wondering why I'm so out of breath, well: Trish (my manager) actually got up early and told Jimmy about my plan… I guess she really does miss her family; but it was both our dreams you know? Hers to manage a big time pop star and mine to become a big time pop star. Back to the reason of why I'm panting, so she went to tell Jimmy about my idea and took the car with her so she couldn't drop me off here. And if she did I'd be _way _too early.

And everyone knows how I'm not a early bird and all so when I got up it was like 9:00AM so I rushed to get ready. And ran all the way to Austin's house.

"_God we hate running." _You got that right.

I tried to knock on the door again but just as my fist was going to land on to the wooden door, it opened making my fist land in someone's face…

"_Ohh we're in trouble…"_ I lookedat the person and saw Austin holding his chin with the palm of his hand.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean to! Here let me kiss it better!" I exclaimed. I leaned in to kiss his chin hoping that it would just make everything better. Instead he moved his head down so that his lips touched mine, and he dragged me into a passionate kiss.

I kissed him back; we stood there kissing for a while-

"_More like stood there making out for a while." _Oh would you just SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH! _"Okay, okay no need to get your panties in a twist! Sheesh" _

Anyway we stood there kissing for a while until we needed air and pulled away from each other.

"That's quite all right miss Ally Dawson… I might just need one more kiss." he told me once we pulled apart. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I missed you." I whispered to him with a smile on my face.

"I missed you too." he cooed.

I smiled and kissed him again this time longer and more passionate than before. What he's just irresistible!

We kissed for a little while longer until someone inside cleared his or her throat obviously watching the WHOLE time. Which means they heard the Ally Dawson part… Oh crap!

We stopped kissing and noticed that the person who cleared their throat were his uncles! . Oh no they caught us like making out…

"_Ohh, why did you just have to go and embarrass us?" _I blushed and just looked away ashamed. WAIT they also knows the secret now!

I looked up at Austin with a worried expression and he looked back at me with the same expression.

How are we going to sort this out?!

**A/N Please review! And I'm so sorry for not updating fast enough I've just been really busy.**

**Thanks for reading **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**(And to be honest I don't have a good reason for it… Just a really hard time thinking about what I should do next.) **

**So thank you for all the reviews and everything. **

**Austin's POV**

Shit… This is not how I planned telling them.

"_Maybe we could blackmail them into keeping it a secret for a while…" _Yeah… Not gonna happen.

"Austin, do you have something to tell us?" Uncle Ben asked crossly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh… um." I swallowed.

"_Are we sweeting?!" _Shut up shut up shut up! I need to think!

"Austin?" Ally asked softly putting her soft hand on my arm. I looked at her and she nodded at me, 'telling' me that it was all right to tell them and there was no way to cover it up.

"Well… me, mum, dad, and Avery thought it would be best to hide Ally's identity so you guy's wouldn't like freak out and yeah…" I told them while scratching my neck.

"Austin!" Ally hissed at me while elbowing me in the ribs.

"_OW! I guess that's her way of telling us to tell the truth…" _Okay I'm actually going to listen to you now.

"Well the real reason for us wanting Ally to disguise herself is because we kind of wanted you guys to accept her for her, and not because she's well… rich and famous. Plus Hazel and Cadewyn love her! And they would probably just go crazy and scare her off or something! And-" I stopped myself knowing that I was rambling on about the things that they didn't genuinely need to know.

"Okay we know would you just stop talking? Your giving me a headache." Uncle Andrew commanded rubbing his temples. And right about this time Uncle ben had a sly smirk on his face.

God knows what he's going to do next.

"EVERYONE! AUSTIN"S DATING A CELEBRITY!" Uncle Ben bellowed.

Ally just stared at me shock and fear in her eyes. Fear from not knowing what was going to happen next. I looked back at her shaking my head indicating that I had NO clue what was going to happen next.

"_QUICK! QUICK AUSTIN GET HER OUT OF THE HOUSE STAT! THEIR GONNA SCARE HER AWAY!" _Mustin practically commanded in my mind. I the worst thing was… I didn't think the idea was that bad.

When I looked up I noticed that everyone was already stomping down the stair shouting-

"But I thought he was dating Ally!"

"Which celebrity is he dating?!"

"Are you sure?"

"WHAT!? Austin I thought we were going to keep it a secret until we knew they all liked her!"

"Traitor!"

"Now, now Avery why would Austin be a traitor?" uncle Andrew asked her.

"Well her kind of promised that he wouldn't tell… he swore on Dougie's life!" Avery shouted knowing that I didn't really say that and she just wanted him… although she did make it sound really convincing.

"Okay let me explain." Ally said to my family.

"Well first of all my name is Ally Dawson, and I am a pop star. So Austin, Mimi, Mike and Avery decided that I should wear a disguise so you can like me for the real me; and not because I'm famous and successful." Everyone except for me, mum, dad, and Avery nodded their heads in understanding.

"_Wow our girlfriend has a talent!" _Yep she does… WAIT is that the second time I agreed with you today?

"_Yep" _Mustin answered me popping the 'p'.

That's so cool! Finally he's doing something useful!

Two loud screams dragged me out of my thoughts, I turn my head in the direction of the screams noticing Hazel and Cadewyn screaming and running over to Ally.

Crap!

**A/N Review?**

**Sorry for not updating more often and really really sorry that this one it so short! **** I'm just really stuck with ideas on what should happen next… it would be nice if you had any ideas for what could happen next in this story. You can PM me or review. **

**THANKS! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Okay! Thank you for all the reviews and views! I make me really happy reading all of them! **

**And thank you all for taking the time to read my stories! :D**

**Thanks to: **

**Queenc1 & ruaraauslly for helping me with the ideas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters.**

**Ally's POV**

Oh no, oh no, oh no! I looked up and saw the twins practically charging at me.

"_Oh shoot! Are they going to tackle us or something?!" _I hope not!

But instead of tackling me the engulfed me in a big breath taking and I mean _breath-taking _hug.

"OMFG! You're Ally Dawson! I knew it!" Cadewyn squealed at me while squeezing me even tighter.

I raised my eyebrow, "really?" I wondered, was I really that obvious? Cadewyn looked back up at me, "well not really-"

"When she say's not really she means not at all." Hazel interrupted her sister and shooting saying 'don't lie! You know everyone can see right through you!'

I guffawedat their silliness.

"STOP LUAGHING AT US!" they said in unison.

I chuckled at them, "Are you always like this? And why are we just standing here do you not remember why I came here?"

"FIRST NO! AND SECOND OMG WE'RE HAVING A GIRLS DAY OUT WITH ALLY DAWSON! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! STOP COPYING ME!" the girls screamed at Austin and Ally. Stomping up the stairs at the end.

Austin looked at me with a surprised look on his face. "SHIT!-"

"AUSTIN! Language!" Mimi interrupted and scolded him.

"Shoot!" he corrected himself. "They're actually going to tell their friends! Crap crap crap!" everyone suddenly noticed what he was saying and darted up to the room the twins were staying in. We burst through the door heaving and sweating… do not ask me why or how it happened; it just happened.

The twins seemed to get the message and logged of from their Facebook, twitter, tumbler etc. accounts.

Chloe sighed and looked down pinching here noose. "Okay scratch all the plans we have today! We are going to just have a nice barbeque and maybe sing a little bit a karaoke okay?" everyone except me franticly nodded their heads.

"_Okay so now we now who's the kind of boss-ish person in the family…" _

I nodded my head, "okay; that sounds fun. So me and Austin will go and get the groceries and what not." Everyone agreed and I grabbed Austin's hand and lead him out the door giving him a peck on the lips when we were out of the house.

"What was that for?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh just for taking it really well." I said kissing him again and leaving to the car.

"Okay so we will go to my house first and I will take my disguise off and then we can go to the grocery store and get all the stuff.

"Why would you do that?" he questioned with confusion laced in his voice.

"Well since you're family already knows the secret there's really no reason to hide it anymore. Plus would you rather the press and media find out first or the twins friends?" I enquired raising my eyebrows.

"Oh right, good idea!" he said starting the car and heading the direction to my house.

We reached my house in 10 minutes, "wait here okay?"

"okay babe, just be quick okay?" he told me.

"Okay." I started walking away until I noticed that I still hadn't told him about me trying to move back to Miami for my career. "Austin?"

"Yeah?" he answered looking up from his phone. I think his mum texted him the things we needed.

"I need to tell you something later today, okay?" I told him. I think I saw fear flash through his eyes for a second or two.

"yep… just promise me you won't break up with me okay?" he told me with hope in his eyes. Awwwww he's just so sweet! Everyday my love for him just gets stronger… bit I don't want to tell him that, what if it scares him away?

No not going to take the chance!

"I promise." I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at me, I started making my way back to the house again giving him a small wave and he did the same.

I opened my front door and ran up the stairs to take my disguise off. And within 8 minutes I was out the door and back in the car. And it was off to the grocery store we go.

We arrived at the grocery store in a few minutes and hopped out of the car entering the grocery store hand in hand and once we were in the store everyone went silent and looked at us. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. After a minute everyone went back to what they were doing and a few people came up to us and asked for autographs, which we kindly gave and we went to get the things we needed to get.

Once we were done grocery shopping we walked out of the market only to be bombarded by the media and paparazzi. Austin and me shielded our eyes from the blinding flashes and Austin wrapped his arm around me protectively like a human shield while fighting our way to the car.

As we were making our way to the car the media and paparazzi were just standing there filming and taking pictures of us and shouting a load of questions like:

"ALLY DAWSON; AUSTIN MOON! ARE YOU TWO DATING?"

"HOW DID YOU MET!"

"ALLY! ALLY! HOW DO YOU THINK AUSTIN WILL FEEL WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO LA! "

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING?"

"DOES YOU"RE FAMILY KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"ARE THEY OKAY WTH IT?!"

And a whole bunch of other questions. And all through the question asking I was just thinking 'oh no!'

Okay no I really need to tell Austin about my plan because of that one sentence 'ALLY! ALLY! HOW DO YOU THINK AUSTIN WILL FEEL WHEN YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO LA!' his face read something like horror or shock… or both.

"_Good luck to us then…" _

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please Review? Sorry it took so long for me to update! **** I've been really busy! Also I want to apologize if it's too short. But if you want me to make them longer you can put it in a review or PM me. But it might take a bit longer, and sometimes I just cant be bothered to make it longer. **


	13. Chapter 13: IMPORTANT!

**A/N Sorry to anybody who thought this was going to be a chapter **** I'm really really sorry for not updating but things have just been really hectic at school and still are. **

**So I'm just posting this to say I won't be able to post a new chapter for a while. **

**I'm really really sorry! BUT I promise I WILL continue posting when I get the chance **** I also decided to make it about 15 chapters long **

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. **** It means a lot to me. **


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you guys for reading my story! And I apologize that it toke so long for me to post the chapter **** I decided to just forget about all the things that I have to do and post this anyway. I hope your happy! But I am really sorry that this chapter is so short… but at least it's a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters.**

**Ally's POV**

The car ride was completely silent. The silence was just eating at me telling me to break it. I look over to Austin and he looked concentrated on the road ahead, but his jaw was clenched together and his lips were pressed into a straight line. But the thing that was bugging me most was his eyes just staring out into the distance like he was zoning out pretending that I wasn't even there.

"_Break the silence Ally… Tell him your plan." _The voice inside my head told me; and this time it was actually right. I had to tell him no matter what.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered barely able to get the sentence out afraid of what he might think.

What if he didn't want me here? What if he doesn't like me as much as I thought?

I heard him chuckle beside me; I turned my head to look at him wondering what was so funny.

"Do you always do this?" he sneered at me giving me a quick look before looking back onto the road. I was so confused. What the hell was he talking about?

"What?" I asked hoping he would explain what's making him seem so angry.

"Do you always do this? Huh?" he answered he raising his voice more than he had to.

"Do what?" Did I miss something? Was I possessed by something and the thing I was possessed by did something they shouldn't have done? Oh god I'm just absolutely baffled!

"Don't act dumb Ally! Do you always go around when your on tour and find a guy that you fancy and make him your boyfriend! And the next thing they know they're falling for you and you steal their hearts and make them love you; but the next thing that you do is leave and trample all over their hearts as if it were nothing!" he shouted at me. I was on the verge of tears right now. I can't believe he would think of me like that. "_WAIT WAIT WAIT! HE JUST SAID HE LOVED YOU! OH MY GOD!"_

"Wait what did you just say?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" he frowned ate me, " this is a important matter."

"I love you too." I said with a smile on my face. Austin had a look of shock on his face I giggled at the sight of it and kissed his cheek. "It's only you." I whispered in his ear, " it's only happened with you. I talked to my manager and she managed to get me to transfer here with the same record label. And she played the song we wrote together on our first date to Jimmy Starr and he said he liked you and he's signing you to the record label! Austin Moon… you are getting a record deal!" I told him.

He still had that shocked look planted on his face. The next thing I knew was that he was puling over and his lips smashed against mine. I smiled into the kiss. He just made me the happiest person in the world.

" I love you Ally! I'm sorry." Austin said to me between kisses. I smiled again.

"I love you too…but your not completely forgiven yet." I giggled thinking of something he could do to earn all of my forgiveness.

"What do I have to do to earn all your forgiveness Ally? I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" I asked him. He eagerly nodded his head confirming that he would really do anything. I kissed him a few more times and a devilish smile spread across my face as I thought of an idea.

Austin looked at me fearfully knowing I was going to make him humiliate himself in the worst way.

**A/N IMPORTANT! Okay so if any of you have an idea of how Ally can make Austin embarrass himself then please PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Thank you so much for reading! Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 14

**A/N Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Only 1 more chapter left! Sorry I haven't been updating I've been really busy I'll try make the last chapter long. :) **

**Austin's POV **

"Okay tell me what I have to do baby." I said to Ally, she's just so unpredictable…

"Hmmm… I don't know. I was thinking you should walk onto a stage wearing your underwear on top of your jeans and declare your love.

An evil smile spread across her face while I just sat there in shock. _"Wow… who knew?" _I know right?

"Okay fine you've got a deal... can we go back first?" I asked trying to stall a little bit.

"Yeah, sure take all the groceries back and everything." She said while nodding her head.

I started driving again feeling happier than ever… even though I have to declare my love in front of a crowd wearing my underwear over my pants.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

When we got back to Austin's place we were greeted with a bustle of laughter and chatter. "Seems like their having fun without us…" he whispered into my ear causing me to giggle.

We followed all the noise into the living room seeing all of Austin's family but there was just one face I didn't recognize; he had black hair, ocean green eyes, he was tall and rather muscular. _"Wow he's kinda good looking…" _Noooo! Goddamn! SHUT UP! Oh why am I thinking this?! I have a boyfriend.

"_Your thinking this because your allowed to! Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean you cant think other guys are good looking! Idiot…"_

Will you ever shut up!

"Ally, Austin! Your back and just in time too! This is Alden's best friend Robbie he came here on holiday and came to say hello!" Gabrielle exclaimed excitedly. I looked Robbie in the eye and smiled at him.

"Hi! I'm Ally it's really nice to meet you." I smiled at him leaning in and shaking his hand.

"Ally; that's a nice name, perfect name to compliment your beautiful complexion." He smiled at me while shaking my hand. I blushed at his kind comment.

"Wow no one's ever said that before thanks." I smiled at him.

"Well people should tell you that more because you really are beautiful." He said winking at me.

Suddenly I felt a tugging at the bottom of my skirt I looked down to see what it was… or should I say who it was. Mollie was looking up at me with those big brown eyes and tugging on my skirt. She's just sooooo cute!

"Hi honey." I said smiling down at her.

"Robbie's really funny he made me pee my pants, so mummy made me change."Mollie said smiling up at me.

"Oh really?" Wow he must be really funny then...

"Yeah!" then she motioned for me to come closer. I leaned in slightly. She motioned for me to come even closer so I did and she put her lips to my ear, "I liiiiikkkkkkkkeeeee hiimmm... he's so pretty!" She whispered really loudly into my ear... I'm pretty sure everyone in the room could hear her. Then she started giggling and started pulling me away from everyone. "ALLY! ALLY! You have to make me pretty for him!" She shouted dragging me out of the room and up the stairs. But I still managed to see everyones tomato red faces or cheeky smiles as if the were trying to hide in laughter.

I winked at Robbie silently saying that he scored a good one and he just smiled and nodded understanding what I was trying to say.

But before we got into Mollie's room I noticed Austin's jaw clench I guess he didn't understand what I was trying to do... I looks like he's getting jealous. Oh well that's my Austin for you.

When we entered Mollies room she started going about in her suitcase. "What are you trying to find Mollie?", she looked up at me and said "I'm trying to find something pretty to wear for Robbie! Then he will love me like you and Austy! And then we will get married and live in a biiiig castle and then we are going to have a dozen babies that look like us! And then we're going to live happily ever after!" Mollie squealed in excitement.

_"Well this is going to be interesting..." _I smiled at the thought we can make this barbecue a whole lot more interesting.

"Okay honey and I will be your fairy good mother!" As I said that I started going into her suitcase as well.

* * *

After a long time searching for a good thing to wear mixing and matching clothes we finally came across a sky blue lacy dress. "Try this on Mollie I want to see this on you." Mollie quickly got into the dress with me helping her zip the zip up. "Give me a nice little twirl Mollie." She twirled for me it was perfect... but a little bit plain.

I looked around the room for something that I could pair it with, my eyes scanned the room and I saw a black piece of ribbon.

_"Perfect." _Finally something we actually agree on.

I walked over to the other side of the room and picked up the black ribbon. I walked back over to Mollie tying the black ribbon around her waist. "Okay give your fairy godmother another twirl." Mollie gave me another twirl as I asked. She just looked perfect. _"Wait the shoes!" _

Oh yeah right I can't believe I forget about the shoes. I franticly searched around the room and found a pair of black ballet flats. "Put these on." Mollie obediently put the shoes on. "Perfect... you look beautiful Mollie."

"Do I look good enough to make him love me?" She asked.

_"Good question..." _

"Good question we'll just have to wait and see then." Mollie nodded and we started for the door.

* * *

We walked downstairs and made our way to the back garden where everyone was. Mollie immediately ran to Robbie and started chatting with him twirling her her with her fingers and blinking rapidly.

_"We'll have to teach her hoe to flirt someday." _No kidding.

Austin came and wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple but shooting daggers at Robbie with his eyes at the same time. "You did great Ally... But you might want to teach her how to flirt first."

"Yeah I was just thinking about that." I smiled up at Austin. But Austin was just glaring at Robbie like he committed a murder.

_"hmmm I wonder what that's all about?" _Yeah we will have to find out.

**A/N Review? Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me and thanks to rauraauslly for helping me out with this chapter. :) **


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry I don't update for a while. To be honest I was just being a bit lazy. **

**So this will be the last chapter for this story **** I also want you to know that I won't be doing a sequel to this story. But if you want an epilogue you'll have to put it in a review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters.**

**Austin's POV **

"Austin why do you keep glaring at Robbie?" the most beautiful voice in the world asked me while I was glaring daggers at Robbie.

"What?" OH NO, OH NO what do I do!

"Why do you keep glaring at Robbie? I mean you've been looking at him like he's committed some sort of murder ever since we meet!" he shouted at me looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"_Ah, I feel like we're in heaven when ever she looks at us like that…" _that's my Ally.

"I guess I've just been a bit weary about how he's acting around you. You know the way he looks at you and everything… and the worst part about it is because your absolutely clueless." Great you told her everything, except for the part that your jealous.

"Okay… so that and you jealous right?" Great she can read me like a book.

"Yep. I just don't know how a girl like you could love me like you do." I looked at Ally again and saw her smile. I immediately smiled too, like I was her reflection in a mirror. Seeing her happy just makes my world feel so fulfilled.

"Awww my baby's jealous, don't worry honey nobody can replace you; no matter how good looking they are." She told me while she was leaning in for a kiss.

I started leaning in as well; once our lips meet I felt sparks and my heart felt like it was going to burst like it does whenever we kiss.

I kissed for who knows how long until I hear a voice behind me saying "Ewww get a room Austy and Ally!" We both stopped and smiled I turned around and found Mollie standing there with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"Yeah Austy this backyard is a G rated zone!" Avery added.

Ally laughed, "okay we've stopped now you don't have to keep going on about it."

Avery and Mollie nodded at us and both took their index fingers and middle fingers to each of their eyes and after that they pointed their fingers at us, as if to signal 'I'm watching you' or should I say 'we're watching you'.

I smirked. Then Ally whispered in my ear "have you told them about the record deal yet?"

"_shiiiiiitttt we forgot…" _ No shit Sherlock.

"Um no…" I swallowed waiting for Ally to start shouting at me.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE TOLD THEM! OH MY GOD AUSTIN, YOU'RE SO STUPID! HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD THEM STRAIGHT AWAY! THIS IS A BIG THIS IN YOUR LIFE! AND YOU JUST FORGET?! THAT IS UNBELIEVABLE!" she took a deep breath and pinched her nose to calm down.

At this point everyone in the backyard was just staring at us flabbergasted.

"hahahahaha…" I went to scratch the back of my neck in nervousness.

"Hey I wrote a song for you Ally!" I smiled at her. She smirked a little bit but then

scowled at me when she noticed that I was stalling.

I grabbed a microphone, chair and my guitar. I smiled at her and started singing.

"_Your on my mind_

_Every night_

_And in the morning when I wake_

_Don't leave me lonely_

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I break_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies_

_I just can't stop thinking_

_You make me weaken_

_Don't you know I will be true_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need_

_I'm going crazy without you __[3x]_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you without you_

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you without you_

_I just can't be_

_Without you without you_

_Cuz today_

_You are all I need" _

When I finished the song there were cheers through out the backyard. I look at Ally and see her smiling at me and mouthing 'tell them' to me.

"_Well we better tell them…" _

"Well…um I just want to thank you guys for always being there for me and being so supportive when I decided that I wanted to make music, so I'd like t say because of your support and, ah, guidance I'd like to say that I got a record deal with Starr records," I smile at my Ally, "with the help of my beautiful girlfriend that I will love forever and I just want to tell you that you are my everything," I see Ally smiling at me, "Can we perform the song we wrote on our date together?"

Ally smiles at me at starts walking up to where I was "sure." Was all she said before getting another microphone.

I smile at her and start strumming on the guitar, "1-2-3"

**Bold: Austin **

Underlined: Ally

**Bold and Underlined: Austin and Ally**

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it  
**

"_Okay so are we bad people? Keeping the fact that your… well we're going to propose a secret to everyone? Even Dez! I mean come on he's our best friend! I mean we even went ring shopping by ourselves! At least we asked Ally's dad for permission to marry her though. _

_God we're such loners…_

_What if she rejects us!? In front of our WHOLE family. And I'm pretty sure Avery's filming this… _**  
**

SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO MUCH WORST THAN IT ACTUALLY IS!?

"_Hey I'm still you, you know… I'm not going anywhere. _

_Ahhhh I love my job. "_

Oh my god!

**And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't**

****

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

****

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

After we finish I kiss Ally passionately while everyone cheers.

When we pulled apart I gave her another kiss… you know just in case.

"Ally you're my everything. I love you so much and I don't think I can live without you anymore," I get down on one knee and everyone gasps.

"I practically suffocate when I'm not around you and I won't be able to live with myself if I let you go, because you're my other half. So will you Allyson Marie Dawson make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?"

I smile up at Ally while every coos. Ally nods slightly "Yes, YES!"

I get up and she jumps on to me kissing me repeatedly. I smile while we kiss and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

After I got the ring onto her finger I whispered in her ear, "This is why I forgot to tell them about the record deal."

"Oh I'm so sorry I shouted at you like that! What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Well you could forget about the dare…" I smirked at her.

"Oh your so sneaky! But anything for my new fiancé."

"Oh I can never stay angry at you. Your forgiven." I drag her in and kiss her with all my love.

"I love you Ally" said between kisses.

"I love you too." We pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Okay so Austin I want 3 children 2 to 1 years apart and I don't want to live in a big house, okay?" I nod my head signalling that I understood.

"And the house has to be just the right size… oh and I don't want leather couches they get too cold when it's cold and get to hot when It's hot… I just don't feel comfortable on them **(A/N No offence to the people who like leather couches, it's just my personal opinion.) **I want it to be a nice material not too rough and not too soft, and I want it to look elegant, Kay?"

I nod again. _"Oh my god she's really thought of everything hasn't she?"_

I think so…

"_Don't worry just nod your head and say 'Yes honey' and we'll be fine… I hope." _

I did what Mustin told me to do when she started going on about the type of brand she wanted the knives in the kitchen to be.

She started walking out of the backyard still talking about our future home and what school she wanted our children to go to and stuff like that; while I followed her like a lost puppy.

"Congratulations Austin!" everyone said in unison while the guys were snickering know who was going to be the one everyone had to listen to in the household.

"Austin?" Ally asked.

"Yeah honey?" I wonder what she's going to go on about now.

"I changed my mind, I want our kids to got to Marino primary school then go to Marino high school and then if they want to go into music we can go to someone in their genre of music to see if we can get a record deal. OH! If they want to got into our kind of music we can go to Jimmy!

But if they they don't get a record deal I want them to go the MUNY. Got that Austin?

AUSTIN!?"

"Yep I got that. But I still think they should make their own choices when it comes to that time for picking universities."

"Austin Monica Moon are you questioning me?" she asked looking offended.

"NO!" I'm just hoping that would be able to save my arse.

**A/N Review? **

**Thank you guys so much for reading my fan fic this means so much to me! And remember tell me if you want an epilogue or not through a review or you can PM me. **

**BYE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR READING! **


	17. Chapter 17: AN

**A/N Okay just to let you guys know I am going to do an epilogue and it will be up soon hopefully. **

**And I also want you to know that I WON'T be doing a sequel to this story instead I will be making a new one. **

**In the epilogue I will be writing about their wedding and children and career. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

**A/N So this is the epilogue! Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing it really means so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or any other characters, things or places that you may recognize. I only own the plot line and some characters. **

**Ally POV **

The big days finally here! The day where I will finally be Mrs. Ally Marie Moon I love him so much…

The next thing I know is that I'm walking down the isle with my dad at my side. I look and see Austin standing at the altar looking so handsome in the tux. I finally get to where he is standing and give him a smile.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Austin Monica Moon and Allyson Marie Dawson…" And he keep going on and on until I finally snapped out of my daydream say the 'I do'

"Do you Austin Monica Moon take Allyson Marie Dawson **(Okay so I don't really know how all of this goes because I've never really been to a wedding… Or I've just forgotten so I don't really know what they say…) **to be your lovely wedded wife?"

Austin looks at me, and answers, "I do."

The priest turns to me and says "Do you Allyson Marie Dawson take Austin Monica Moon to be your lovely wedded husband?"

"I do" I look at Austin waiting for the priest to say you may kiss the bride.

"You may kiss the bride." Austin smiles at me and leans in to kiss me.

We share a passionate kiss and exchange rings.

Today is the happiest day of my life.

Line break

I watch Austin perform backstage. I decided to quit singing the tours and everything were just too much for me plus I have a family to look after now. I decided to just do song writing now. It's so much more relaxed.

But I'm proud of Austin for always following his dream. He's gone really far in his career. He's probably one of the top pop stars in America so far.

Line break

Austin and I sit on our porch watching our children run wild in the backyard.

"You know we did a pretty good job." Austin whispered to me. Looking at our kids.

"Well I try." I smile at him. He slowly leans in and we kiss.

"Daddy!" our little girls voice screeches. We pull apart and see a little girl with my eyes and Austin's hair looking at us. "I thought we were married! How could you! You cheated on me with mummy!"

Austin chuckles at our daughter and lifts her onto his lap. "We are married princess but I'm married to mummy too." He said kissing her check. We look up and see a little boy running around the backyard with a towel on his back yelling "I'm Superman!" Austin and I chuckle.

Then on the other end of the backyard we heard a boy 2 years older than the other two holding a stick like a microphone, singing double take. And after he finished he put his fist in the air and yelled "THANK YOU MIAMI!"

"I think I know who wants to be a pop star." Austin whispered.


End file.
